


On A Mission

by FriedMayo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AT - Freeform, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, I, Maccready - Freeform, SUCK - Freeform, Sole Survivor, Writing, period, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedMayo/pseuds/FriedMayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of month for the sole survivor, and she's on a mission to see if any feminine hygiene products survived the bomb, but it's a little hard to search when there's someone breathing down your neck and criticizing your every move.  </p><p>*Every apocalyptic woman in games/movies I've watched doesn't seem to get their period. So I decided to write a short little story about the SS trying to find tampons! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> My apologizes, I suck at writing, but I'm trying so give me a chance.

Margo was walking down an alleyway with MacCready by her side. He held his rifle in both hands, occasionally shifting it around when his arms started to get tired from the weight. Margo walked behind him fiddling with her pip boy and watching the ground to make sure she didn't trip over any scrap metal or junk that sat strewn on the path. MacCready had already yelled at her a few times for tripping over her feet or setting off a fragmentation mine, and every time, Mac would pester her about 'safety' or 'needing to be more careful'.  
There wasn't anything that Margo could see lying about on the ground, so she turned her attention back to her pip boy and flipped through the radio stations. She had tuned into Diamond City radio and could hear the faint sound of Trevor's voice when a stabbing pain shot through her stomach. Her hands wrapped around her stomach as she hunched over in pain and a cry escaped her lips. The pain seemed to get worse and she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that the pain would disappear. As Margo was crying out, she didn't notice that MacCready had run over to her in panic. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed small circles on her back to try and get her to calm down as her breathing started to grow heavy.  
"Boss? Boss are you okay? Talk to me, c'mon." MacCready began to grow more worried when she remained still and silent.  
The pain in Margo's stomach had slightly lessened and she was able to notice a slight pressure on her lower back.  
"MacCready, is that your hand?" Due to no answer, she tried to slowly stand up and was met by MacCready's concerned face which caused her to stumble back in surprise.  
His hand reached out and grabbed her by the elbow before anything could happen.  
“Are you alright?” He dropped his hand by his side and started to grow impatient when he didn’t get an answer.  
Margo knew what was happening. She knew this pain all too well; it wasn’t one you could forget when it happened so often every month.  
She didn’t wanna tell Mac what was happening, so she shrugged her shoulders and tried to play it cool.  
“Yeah, just must’ve eaten something spoiled.” MacCready looked unconvinced for a moment, but he nodded and straightened up, brushing one hand over his duster to flatten it down before turning around and walking away.  
Margo walked quietly behind him chewing on her lip in thought. She wondered if all the tampons had been destroyed when the bomb hit. It was an option to ask Daisy, but she decided not to.  
Who knows if Ghouls even get periods.  
It would be a risk anyways if she found some. The world was so dirty and filled with radiation that she could probably die from some kind of poisoning if she decided to shove anything ‘up there’.  
“MacCready, are there any pharmacy's nearby?” They were in the middle of a town due to a mission to get rid of a couple of Super Mutants that had been causing problems to a nearby settlement.  
“There may be one up ahead. Why?” His eyes looked toward her curiously and she shrugged in response.  
“Maybe we can find some stimpaks.” Mac remained silent and continued to walk toward a couple of crumbling building in the distance.  
Half of one building was crumbling and almost gone, while the other one’s walls were surprisingly intact.  
When they neared the building, Margo’s eyes caught sight of faded letter sprawled out on the front of the building. ‘Lexington Pharmacy’ it read.  
‘Thank god’ Margo thought to herself. If this place didn’t have what she was looking for she would have to use a cloth and she knew that wouldn’t be fun.  
They had entered the pharmacy through the red splintered doors and were now standing in the main room that was lined with empty shelves and a counter. No movement was visible, but Margo tapped her knuckles of a shelf beside her just to make sure.  
Soon enough, a few growls made their way through the air and she caught sight of feral lifting its head off the ground. Margo positioned her shot gun so that it sat carefully in her arms. She waited for the feral to move closer before pulling the trigger and blowing its head right off.  
MacCready on the other hand, was struggling with another feral ghoul that she hadn’t noticed. He hit it with the butt of his gun before kicking it back into the shelves, Margo took this opportunity to reload her gun and take another shot. The bullet flew through the air as she pulled the trigger once again, it made contact with the skull and the ghoul fell limp.  
“Go see if it had anything worth taking.”  
“Sure, no sweat.” As he walked over the dead ghoul, Margo ran over to the shelves to see if she could find what she was looking for while he was distracted. So far, she had found nothing but a couple of stimpaks and a few Psychos.  
She started to speed up and search more frantically as she heard footsteps nearing her.  
“What are you doing?” He could hear the amusement in his voice due to how insane she probably looked right now. She didn’t blame him; she was throwing things around like a complete loony.  
“I get the hint that you’re not telling me everything. What’s the real story? Looking for chems? Caps?”  
Margo didn’t know what to do, she was angry, flustered, and in pain.  
‘This isn’t middle school’ she thought, ‘periods are no big deal, I’ll just tell him’. She didn’t know whether it was the radiation or the heat that was making her so brave to tell him this.  
“If you must know, I’m on my period.” She hissed in annoyance.  
That was obviously not the answer MacCready was expecting. His mouth hung slightly open and he awkwardly scratched his head.  
“You could’ve told me you know. I would have helped.” Margo was shocked at how quiet his voice had gotten, she never knew that MacCready could be this quiet since he was constantly getting them in trouble for being so loud.  
“I’m sorry; it’s just been over 200 hundred years.” She let out a long sigh but was halted when another pain shot through her stomach.  
“Shi-crap. Breathe, okay?”  
“I am!” She screamed back at him. Margo didn’t mean to scream, but with the pain she was in, it was hard not to.  
“You know what’ll help,” he reached behind him and pulled out a box, “how about a Fancy Lad Snack Cake.”  
If she wasn’t in so much pain, she would have either slapped him or kissed him.


End file.
